


Gorycz i surowe powietrze

by Yksinaisyys



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yksinaisyys/pseuds/Yksinaisyys





	

Wszyscy litują się nad Andreasem. Chłopiec z czerwonymi oczami przechodzi przez kolejne ramiona, a ty przyglądasz się temu z większej odległości.  
Stefan oczywiście jest koło niego, poklepuje go w splot społeczny, a w twojej głowie pojawia się zupełnie inna wizja i robi ci się niedobrze, ale tylko na chwilę. Surowe powietrze, które tak szorstko potraktowało fioletowego księcia – na ciebie działa orzeźwiająco.  
Przecież poniosło cię nawet na podium, pozwoliło zakwitnąć na popiołach wyczerpującego sezonu.

Podczas turniejowej dekoracji wcale nie cieszy cię to, co jeszcze do niedawna napełniało ekstazą większą niż własne sukcesy. Nie obchodzi cię, że Stefan właśnie zapisał się w historii skoków wygrawerowanymi w czarnym talerzu literkami.

Czujesz satysfakcję z całkiem innego powodu.

Biedny, pognębiony Andreas. Pierwszy raz w życiu wygląda, jakby nie udało mu się dostać tego, czego sobie zażyczył. Wygięte w podkówkę usta, nieobecny wzrok...Stara się zachowywać nader poprawnie, ale widać, że cierpi.

Wydaje się, że to moment, o którym w przyszłości będzie się mówiło, że złamał tę jakże obiecującą karierę. Że traumy nie dało się pokonać.

Współczułbyś mu, gdyby nie to, że sam jest sobie winny.

Mógł się lepiej wyspać poprzedniej nocy. (Stefan potrafi być bardzo angażujący).

A przede wszystkim, mógł nie zostawiać nart bez opieki.


End file.
